1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power circuits, and particularly to a power circuit for a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses solid-state technology to store data with the intention of providing access in the same manner as a traditional block input or output hard disk drive (HDD). SSDs are distinguished from traditional HDDs, which are electromechanical devices containing spinning disks and movable read and write heads. SSDs, in contrast, use microchips which retain data in non-volatile memory chips and contain no moving parts. The SSD is characterized by factors such as high performance, low power consumption, small size, and other factors. However, if a sudden power failure occurs during writing of data to the SSD, the data will be lost. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.